Welcome to my Life
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Not you're average song fic. One night at a Simple Plan concert, both Harry and Draco end up envoking an ancient magic without realizing it. What could it be? Read and find out. COMPLETE. Changed my name. Used to be JakesGirl2010.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Simple Plan owns Welcome To My Life. I own a laptop that I use to write fan fictions about things other people own.

Chapter One

Sixteen year old Harry Potter was stoked! Not only was his favorite band-Simple Plan-a group of Wizards, he had tickets to their concert that was being held in Diagon Alley! It was with these very happy thoughts that young Harry had when he was getting ready for said concert. Harry put on a pair of black Converse then looked in the mirror. He was quite pleased with his appearance. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt that clung to his well muscled body. He threw on a pair of loose fitting black jeans. He had painted his nails black and was wearing a gay pride bracelet on his right wrist and a spike stud bracelet on the other. He looked down at the gay pride bracelet and smirked. _Well, it's not as if everyone didn't already know. _He turned his attention to the bathroom sink and prepared himself to put in his new contacts. He didn't want to risk his glasses snapping at the concert. He didn't bother with his hair. What was the point?

Nodding to his reflection, Harry left the bathroom and made his way to the dining room. There, his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were waiting for him. Ron looked up when he heard Harry thumping down the stairs of the Burrow. "It's about bloody time, Harry!" Ron said with a grumble. "You could've just gone in jeans and a bloody T-shirt but n…" Ron stopped his ranting when he saw that Harry was _indeed_ wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

Harry walked up to the red head and grinned up at him. "You were saying, Ron?"

"If you're just wearing jeans and a T-shirt, what took you so long?!"

Harry shrugged. "I had to put my contacts in. I, unlike you, care about my appearance."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you ready to go?"

Harry smiled from ear to ear. "You kidding? Let's go!"

Harry took hold of Hermione and Ron's hands and dragged them towards the fire place. They were stopped by Mrs. Weasley. "Hold it," the rather heavy set woman said. "You three will be home by midnight tonight."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley continued. "You will not use magic under any circumstances. Unless, of course, you three are in danger."

"We understand Mrs. Weasley." Hermione promised with a grin.

"And you will not talk to any strangers." Mrs. Weasley finished her tirade.

"_Mum_! We're not five! We know how to take care of ourselves!" Ron groaned, exasperatedly.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! If you want to go to the concert you'll apologize." Mrs. Weasley drew herself up to her full height, which was barely up to Ron's chin.

Ron cowered under the gaze of his mother. "Fine; I'm sorry Mum. May we go now?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and kissed Ron on his cheek. "Yes, you may. Have a good time." Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry and Hermione both and left them to travel to Diagon Alley on their own.

Once the Golden Trio flooed to Diagon Alley, they headed towards the town square where the concert was being held. Harry kept running ahead of his two best friends like he was a little kid. Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes at their "little brother's" antics.

Once the square was in sight, Harry could barely contain his glee. He was so excited that he didn't notice the person in front of him as he was walking towards the line to get into the concert. He walked right into the person's backside and fell to the ground with an "oomph!"

Harry glared up at the person from his spot on the ground. The person turned around and looked down. Harry recognized the trade-mark Malfoy smirk and blushed. "Potter, Potter, Potter, you don't need glasses anymore and yet you still can't see two inches in front of your nose," Malfoy sneered down at the still blushing boy.

Ron helped Harry up and opened his mouth to yell at Malfoy when Harry held up a hand to stop him. Turning towards his best friend he said, "Don't worry about it Ron, he's not even worth it." Harry heard Malfoy scoff and when he turned around, he saw that Malfoy was facing the front of the line once more.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed the security wizard their pit tickets, the wizard escorted them personally. Harry looked around the pit excitedly then groaned when he saw Malfoy. _Of course he can afford pit tics. He's loaded._

The excitement was tangible. When the lights dimmed, everyone in the crowed started cheering. Harry was probably one of the loudest. Finally, Simple Plan started playing their opening song. One of Harry's personal favorites; Welcome to my Life.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud **

**That no one here's you screaming**

The screaming was now a roar. Harry kept getting jostled by the mosh. Harry was having the best time of his life and it was only the first song!

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

Harry jumped when he heard a voice in his ear say. "Don't know why you like this song so much, Potter. Your life's perfect."

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

Harry glared at Malfoy. "Yeah, Malfoy, like you know how this feels?" Harry turned his attention back to the band and continued to dance. Okay, more like jump around.

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more?**

**Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside your bleeding**

"I know more about it than you do, Potter!" Malfoy snapped glaring back at Harry. The two just continued the glaring contest. Both hardly listening to the music.

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like **

**To be like me**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**

**Everybody gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

And just as the last **Welcome to my life** was sung, both Harry and Malfoy snapped at the same time, "You don't know anything about my life!"

**A/N: **Aww...that sucks, the last welcome to my life was lined up in Word. Oh, well. So yeah, the first chapter is in no one's POV. The later chapters will alternate. This is the only part of the fic that has a song in it. I don't really do song fics. Read them, yes, write them, not so much. But yeah, you know the drill, read and review and you'll all recieve love and CHOCOLATE!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter. Simple Plan owns Welcome To My Life. I own a laptop that I use to write fan fictions about things other people own.

Chapter Two

Harry's POV

I groaned and rolled over on my side. I had a killer headache. _It was worth it,_ I thought with a smile. Flopping back over to lay on my back, I sighed. I would have to get up eventually before the Weasley Twins pulled one of their pranks on my.

I opened my eyes and found I could see without my glasses. _Huh, I must've left my contacts in._ I pushed the blankets off of me and put my feet on the floor. I got off the bed and stretched. I glanced around the room and realized, with a shock, that I was not in Ron's room at the Burrow. The room was rather large with a queen sized bed in the center. The walls were a warm beige color. The bedding was a light blue. The carpet, was a soft cream color. _Where in the name of Merlin am I?_

I noticed a wardrobe and made my way over to it. I opened the doors and saw some rather expensive looking robes inside. I noticed a mirror out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at it and almost died in shock.

There, in the mirror looking back at me was Draco Malfoy's face. I lifted my hand and the image in the mirror did the same thing. I put the hand to my forehead and so did the reflection. On a whim, I smiled and I was floored at the difference it made to Malfoy's face.

I mean, don't get me wrong, Draco is smoking hot. But, when that gorgeous face is smiling, there is a whole new level of hotness.

I nearly jumped out of Draco's skin when the bedroom door opened. There, in the doorframe, stood Narcissa Malfoy. I fought back the urge to sneer at the woman.

Narcissa smiled warmly at me and crossed over the threshold. "Good morning, my Dragon." She walked up to me and wrapped me in her arms. I stood ram-rod straight. I had no idea how to react. But, clearly, my reaction was the wrong one. Almost immeadiately, Narcissa pulled away and felt my forehead. "Dragon, are you feeling well? You've never rejected my hugs before."

Attempting to smile I assured a woman I didn't even know. "I'm sorry. I just woke up. I suppose that I'm still half asleep."

Narcissa chuckled. "Oh, you are just like your father. You cannot function before noon." I smiled at her. In truth, I was like that. _Huh, Malfoy and I have something in common. Weird._ "So, how was the concert?"

I managed a real smile this time. "It was great. I had a blast!"

"Good to hear. So? Did you see your crush?"

"C-Crush?"

"Yeah, you know. Small, dark hair, green eyes, savior of the Wizarding world? Does that ring a bell?"

My eyes widened. _Draco Malfoy has a crush on _me_!?_ Narcissa smiled and left. "Breakfast is in five minutes."

With that, she left me in the room. I meant to follow, but then I realized, I had no idea where to go for breakfast! _I am so screwed._

No One's POV

At the Burrow, a boy who looked at Harry Potter started to stir, unaware of the surprise that was in store.

**A/N: Ok, I know I haven't really updated this in a bit, but, I will start updating my all of my stories a bit more regularly. I hope you all liked this chapter. Read & Review please. It makes me happy! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter. Simple Plan owns Welcome To My Life. I own a laptop that I use to write fan fictions about things other people own.

Chapter Three

Draco's POV

"Oi, get up you lazy git!" Someone screamed in my ear as they poured water over my head.

I yelped and sat up straight. I opened my eyes and nearly panicked. I couldn't see! Just then, the person who screamed at me to wake up, placed something on my face and I was able to see. I blanched, there, sitting right in front of me, smiling, was Ronald Weasley!

"Good, you're up!" I glared at him and he laughed. _He laughed!_ "Mum says breakfast is in ten minutes, so hurry up and take a shower and get dressed. It's a nice morning so we're eating in the garden." Weasley smiled at me once more and left the room.

I scrambled to my feet and looked around. I clearly was _not_ in Malfoy Manor. _Okay, deep breath Draco. Don't panic. No need to panic...yet._ I took a deep breath and headed out the door. I looked around and saw a bathroom one landing down from where I was standing. I dashed down the stairs as fast as I could and slammed the door shut the second I made it in the bathroom.

I sighed and turned around. I screamed. In the mirror, where my aristocratic face should have been, Harry Potter was staring back at me. Someone knocked on the door. "Harry, are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah! F-Fine! I just...slipped! Yeah, there was a puddle of water on the floor and I didn't notice!" I replied shakily.

"Alright, dear. Hurry down to breakfast. I made all of your favorites!" The woman, whom I assumed was Mrs. Weasley, left.

I turned my attention back to the mirror and touched my face. The mirror mimicked my actions. I examined my nails and chuckled. _Potter painted his nails for the concert. I wish I had thought of that._ Shrugging, I decided I may as well brush my teeth. As I started, I saw something bouncing from my wrist out of the corner of my eye. I ignored it for the time being and continued.

I finished brushing my teeth and put deodorant on. I sighed and headed out of the bathroom and back upstairs to what I believed to be the youngest male Weasley's bedroom.

I dug through Harry's trunk and found some very large clothing that would not be able to fit him at all. _Why would he buy clothes like these?_ I shrugged and looked around the floor. I found the loose black jeans he had been wearing last night, removed his pajama bottoms and put them on. I found a blue T-shirt in the trunk, though it was a little baggy, it would do. I started unbuttoning Harry's pajama top and shrugged out of it. I shoved my arms through the T-shirt sleeves and was about to pull it over my head when I saw two things that shocked me. On the right wrist was a gay pride bracelet. I couldn't help but get my hopes up. _Is it possible Harry's gay? Would I have a chance?_

The second thing that shocked me were a series of red scars running up the length of Harry's left arm. I stared at them, stunned. Someone banging on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oi, mate, are you still not ready? C'mon, hurry up! I'm hungry!"

I quickly tugged on the shirt and was heading to the door when I thought better of it and dashed back to Harry's trunk to get a jacket. _What if his friends don't know? I'd better put a jacket on just in case._ I pulled the jacket on and opened the door.

"Finally!" Weasley yelled, smiling at me. "You ready to eat, birthday boy?"

I put on the best smile I could. "You know it!" Then, I followed my school enemy downstairs and into the garden to celebrate a birthday that wasn't even mine with people I couldn't stand.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry! I've been working on Revertio and I couldn't think of anything for this chapter! I promise, I'll try to work on updating faster! Well, Read and Review!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter. Simple Plan owns Welcome To My Life. I own a laptop that I use to write fan fictions about things other people own.

Chapter Four

Harry's POV

Life at Malfoy Manor was Hell! Mr. Malfoy constantly berated me and Mrs. Malfoy constantly coddled me! No wonder Draco was so messed up!

From the first day here, I got beat! I mean, yeah, sure, I got beat at the Dursley's...but never with a cane! The first morning, I showed up late to breakfast and, when the meal was over with, Lucius took me into his office and beat me for twenty minutes! Then, to cap it off, when Lucius was done whipping me, Narcissa took me into Draco's bedroom and started baby-ing me! Honestly! I'm a bloody adult, for Merlin's sake! I don't need to be babyied!

Frustrated, I kicked my trunk...or rather, Draco's trunk! Ugh! This was so damn confusing! I flopped on the down feather mattress and huffed. Staring at the ceiling, I wondered what Ron and Hermione were up to. I wondered if they noticed it wasn't the real me in my body. I sighed. _Probably not,_ I thought sullenly.

There was a knock on the door followed imediately by the entrance of Mr. Malfoy. "Get up, you lazy boy!" He snarled at me. I scrambled off of the bed and stood in front of him, my posture erect. "Good; your peers will be here soon, as will there parents. Do _not_ embarrass me, Draco."

My eyes hardened. "I'll try not to, Father." I said respectfully.

He glared at me. "See that you won't." Then, he left.

I sighed and started getting dressed and making myself presentable. I ended up wearing black trousers, black dress shoes, and a dark blue silk button up shirt. Walking out into the corridor, I headed down to the entrance hall to greet our guests.

When I made it down there, Narcissa gestured me to stand between her and Lucius. An image of the perfect pureblood family. "What a load of bunk," I muttered to myself.

The second I took my place, the front door opened to reveal my school enemies; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed and ran up to me. I caught her just in time to prevent her from plowing me over.

"Nice to see you, too, Pansy." I said blankly, patting her on the back.

"Draco," Narcissa said in a sweet, soft voice. "Why don't you take your friends up to your room?"

I looked at Narcissa. "Yes, Mother." I led the Slytherins to the stairs and turned to face the adults. I bowed respectfully and said, "Father, Mother, everyone." Then, we left upstairs.

Once in my room, we all sat down. Blaise at my desk chair, myself on the bed, Crabbe and Goyle flanking me, and Pansy sprawled herself on my lap. "So," Pansy simpered. "Drakie, how've you been?" She leaned forward, exposing what little cleavage the girl had.

I kept my face as blank as possible and restrained myself from looking away. "Fine," I said, tone of voice sounding remarkably like Draco's.

"Oi, Pans!" Blaise snickered. "You know he plays for our team! So, get your hands off of my boyfriend!"

Pansy pouted and vacated my lap. Blaise replaced her and kissed my cheek. I smiled a little at him as my heart plummeted into my stomach and beyond. _Draco's dating Blaise? I have no chance...._

**A/N: YAY! I updated this one! This chapter was a witch to write, let me tell ya! :D Oh, well, no more pity! :D Read and Review! Oh, and if you all would be so kind as to vote on who I should do my next de-aging fic on, that'd be GREAT! :D Well, buh-bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter. Simple Plan owns Welcome To My Life. I own a laptop that I use to write fan fictions about things other people own.

Chapter Five

Draco's POV

"Three days," I muttered to myself while sitting at the breakfast table. "Just three more days until Hogwarts. And, I still have no bloody clue how to fix this!" I glanced up to make sure nobody was paying attention to me. "I miss Blaise," I whimpered.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley and the Weaslette heard me whimper. "Harry, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley came over to feel my forehead while the Weaslette looked over her mother's shoulder, concerned.

"Er...Yeah, fine. I-I just miss school." I stuttered. I bit my lip hard. _Damn it, Draco! You went to speach therapy for Merlin's sake! Speak without stuttering! It's unbecoming for the Malfoy heir!_

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, looking unconvinced. "If you say so, dear. Eat your breakfast." I sighed in relief and tucked into the food.

A little while later, I was up in Ron's room working on my...Harry's potions essay. Ron and the others were outside playing Quidditch. I opted to stay inside, I didn't want to ride Harry's Firebolt...it just wouldn't feel right.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Laying back, I allowed my arm to spread across my eyes as I let my mind wander. _This sucks! How am I going to make him jealous if I'm in his body! Blaise knows the plan, 'make Harry jealous so Draco gets Harry!' But...How on earth am I going to do that now!?_ I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone come in the room until I felt the bed I was laying on dip.

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I sat straight up and looked for the person who disrupted my preferred solitude. I found the person in question. Ginny, looking at me with big brown doe eyes. "G-Ginny! You sc-scared Merlin's ghost o-o-out of m-me!" _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! DON'T STUTTER!!_

Ginny smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't realize you were napping."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't napping. I was working on my potions essay." I pulled my work closer to me and continued to write.

"Oh, who cares about the Greasy Git's dumb old essay?" She laughed, shoving my work onto the floor.

"Hey!" I yelled, attempting to retrieve my work and finish it.

Ginny grabbed me by the back of the shirt and yanked me back up. "Harry...I know something you can do that is much more fun then a lousy essay."

"Look, Ginny, I really need to fin-" I wasn't even able to finish my sentence! Ginny suddenly pounced on me and started to kiss me.

Panicking, I shoved her off of me and onto the floor. "Ginny!" I screamed. "W-W-What the Hell are you d-d-d-doing?!"

Ginny huffed and shoved herself off of the floor. She stood, put her hands on her hips, and glared at me. "I'm making the first move, Harry. Since you're too shy, I'm taking the initiative. I heard guys like that!"

"Okay, Ginny, I'm going to tell you this very, very, _very_ slowly. I. Am. _Gay_!"

Ginny stalked up to me and poked me in the chest. "You just _think_ you're gay, Harry. Mark my words, one day you will be mine!" She flipped her hair over shoulder and sashayed out, slamming the door behind her.

Once she was gone, I curled into the fetal position on the bed. _Now I know why Harry likes that song. He has to pretend to be something he's not. He has to pretend to like the Weaslette because it is expected of him! Poor little beauty...._

**A/N: Ha! Chapter 5 written and completed in ONE day! :D I hope this gives you a bit of insight on Harry's life away from the Dursley's. Don't worry, I will have Draco experience that in some way. Well, enough of my blabbering. Read and Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter. Simple Plan owns Welcome To My Life. I own a laptop that I use to write fan fictions about things other people own.

Chapter Six

Harry's POV

I sat awkwardly on the train between Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy sitting across from me and Blaise perched on my lap. "So, Draco," Blaise whispered. "What do you say we go and find some place private?"

I stood, causing Blaise to stumble off of my lap. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll be back in a half an hour. Watch my things." I spun on my heel and left the compartment, leaving four shell shocked Slytherins behind.

I walked aimlessly, glaring at some first and second years that got in my path. I didn't realize I was heading towards my usual compartment until I was right outside the door.

I stopped and stared at the scene inside. Hermione sitting on Ron's lap making out. Ginny leaning over myself...I mean Draco with a flirtatious look on her face. Jealousy roared into my stomach and I yanked the compartment door open. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Two Weasles, a Pothead, and a M-M-Mudblood." I fought back a grimace at the horrible words I just said to my friends...and myself.

Ginny glared at me. "Get lost, Ferret Face!"

I sneered and rolled my eyes. "I don't take orders from blood traitors. Especially whore blood traitors." _Finally!_ I thought. _I told Ginny what I really think of her! She is such a whore!_

I was suddenly staring down three wands. "Get out of here, Malfoy!" Ron snapped. "Don't you ever call my sister a whore again! From what I've heard, you're no spring lily! I've heard you've slept with every person in Slytherin, male _and_ female!"

"Hey!" Draco and I yelled at the same time.

Everyone in the compartment looked at Draco, who then turned a brilliant shade of red. "You c-can't believe everything you hear, R-R-Ron." Draco stammered.

"Harry, you aren't sticking up for him are you?" Hermione gasped, outraged.

"N-N-No! I just know it's not r-right to accuse someone of not being a v-v-v-virgin!" Draco muttered, face bright red.

_Why is he stuttering? I never had a stutter. Unless..._ "Nice stutter, Potter." I smirked at him. "Can't control your tongue?"

Draco glared at me. "That's it, Malfoy! I'm d-d-done sticking up for you!" Draco whipped out my wand and pointed at me. "You want to settle this, once and for all?" Draco raised his eyebrows at me, expectantly. I could see something in his eyes that wasn't anger. It was as if he wanted me to say yes.

"Sure thing, Scarhead." I sneered at him. "Name the time and place."

Draco gave the smallest of grins, only enough for me to notice. "Tonight. The Room of Requirement. Midnight. Come alone."

"I will, just make sure your cheerleaders don't come with you. We settle this little issue of ours, on our own. Tonight." I gave him a wink and left the compartment.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's a little shorter than the chapters I usually give you, but, don't worry, Draco's chapter will be totally interesting. Also, I know it may get confusing because of the body switch. If you have any questions, post them in a review. Well, that's all I've got to say, R&R. :D


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter. Simple Plan owns Welcome To My Life. I own a laptop that I use to write fan fictions about things other people own.

Chapter Seven

Draco's POV

_"BOY!" A loud voice screamed at me. "GET YOUR FREAKISH ASS OUT HERE! NOW!" Before I could move, a giant meaty hand grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the hallway. I glanced into the room I had been in before and noticed it wasn't a room at all...it was a cupboard. I looked up into a very large and purple face with a bushy mustache._

_"Look at what you did!" The man pointed a meaty finger at a broken toy train and a large boy who was crying. _

_"I didn't do it, Uncwe." I tried to tell the man, shocked at how young I sounded and wondering why I called the man "Uncle."_

_"I've had enough of your lies, freak! You'll get what's coming to you!" The large man removed his belt and shoved me onto the ground. He started beating me with the buckle of the belt. I glanced at the other boy, begging him with my eyes to help, but he just laughed._

_I was crying and begging the man to stop. I don't know how much time passed until he finally stopped, but when he did, he ordered me to clean up the mess I had made by bleeding. I sobbed, nodded, then headed into the kitchen to get a rag and water. _

_As I walked by the refrigerator, I looked at my reflection. In it, I saw a three year old Harry covered in bruises, welts, open cuts, and scars. Some of the cuts were oozing pus. I couldn't help what happened next. I let out a blood curdling scream._

I screamed and sat straight up in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. I noticed that people were staring at me, especially Weasley.

"Harry?" He walked up to me slowly, as if I was a wounded animal. "What happened? Was it You-Know-Who?"

I shook my head. "N-No. Just a n-n-n-nightmare."

Ron nodded and checked the clock. "Hey, mate, it's almost midnight. You've gotta go and teach Malfoy a lesson, right?"

I smiled a bit, still shaken by the memory of Harry's childhood. _No wonder he cuts, _I thought sadly.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I smiled at the Gryffindors and headed out to the Room of Requirement.

As I was in the Common Room, Ron ran after me, holding something in his hands. "Hey," he panted. "You forgot your Invisibility Cloak." I took the material, nodded thanks to Ron, then slipped underneath it.

Navigating the halls were a lot easier while invisible. I made it to the Room of Requirement with no hassle. I paced along the length of the wall thinking, _I need a place where Harry and I can talk_ three times. At last, the door appeared and I rushed inside.

Harry was already there, sitting on a couch. I removed his cloak and sat next to him. We sat in an awkward silence. Until...

"Draco...Why do you stutter?" Harry asked softly.

"I h-have a speech i-impedim-ment. H-Had it e-e-ever since I was l-l-little."

Harry nodded, then blushed. "I think it's kinda cute." He muttered.

I blushed at that, too, and scratched at my arms in embarrassment. "Harry...?"

Harry looked at me. "Yes, Draco?"

"Why d-d-d-do you c-cut yourself?"

Harry blinked at me. "What are you talking about?"

I pushed up the sleeves of my long sleeved sleep shirt and showed him.

Harry actually started laughing. "Oh, those? I don't cut. Ask Ron. I was flying my broom at his house and crash landed into a window. I threw my arms up to block my face. Mrs. Weasley healed me, but I still ended up with scars."

I nodded, laughing slightly. "So, do you know what we have to do to get back to normal?"

Harry sighed. "No clue." He bit his lip, looking as though he wanted to ask me something. Finally, he nodded and looked at me. "Are you happy dating Blaise?"

It was my turn to laugh. "That? H-H-Harry, you've g-g-got it all wrong! I'm only d-dating Blaise to make s-s-s-someone jealous!"

Harry sighed in relief. "Who were you trying to make jealous?"

I fidgeted nervously and muttered quietly, "You."

Harry sat quietly for a moment before he scooted closer to me. "Well, it worked."

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I broke the silence. "You have it really hard, Harry. I'm s-s-sorry for that. I want to m-make your life better f-for you."

Harry smiled at me. "Draco, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you at the concert a couple of months ago. You really do have a hard life. I want to help you get through your life...if you'll let me."

I didn't answer him, I lifted my face to his since in his body I was shorter than him at the moment and kissed him. When we both opened our eyes, we were in our proper bodies.

"Well," I said. "That was simple." Harry laughed before he launched himself at me and latched his mouth onto mine.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review. Look out for new stories. :D**


End file.
